Lost Worlds
by willandjemlover
Summary: *More off the movie* A young woman named Brooklyn appears to Dr. Powell, saying she is from the planet K-Pax and that she is Prot's daughter. Mark has Prot and Brooklyn interact with each other, seeing if either of them will snap back to reality.
1. Newcomer

****Well, this is my first time writing a regular, drama (not adventure) story. I hope it is just as good as my other stories! Also! I am planning: throughout the book, it will mostly be in 3rd person, but at times, it may switch to 1st POVS of Brooklyn, Prot, or Mark. So, please R&R! I would love to have lots!****

A young girl stood in the middle of the sidewalk, not being noticed by any people passing by. She was tall, in a way, with a nice hourglass figure. Her hair was a pretty brown that was pulled straight back into a ponytail, so no pieces fell into her face. Her distinct features on her face made her look prominent, a feature that wasn't shared very often. Her tiny figure went well with her perfect hips, another feature that wasn't shared as much.

The most interesting part about her was that her eyes were not visible. The girl was wearing dark sunglasses over her eyes. It made since it was very bright that day in Manhattan, but it just had an odd feeling to it. She was beautiful, even with the sunglasses on.

Whistles blasted through the air, including sirens. The girl spun around to see three officers moving quickly toward her, also two police cars zooming through the city. The girl took off in the direction that stood before her, running as fast she possibly could. The girl was pretty fast at running, as if she had run all her life. Her blood was pounding as she pushed people aside, her lips tight with determination. All she could was feel fear, knowing she was going to get caught and taken somewhere. She forced all her energy and heart into her run.

She flew around a corner to see a building, the building she had been searching for. She could feel it. The building read: Psychiatric Institute of Manhattan. A grand smile appeared on her face as she stood in front of, forgetting all the troubles behind her, unfortunately. The sirens burned behind her, coming to a stop when they reached her. People inside the Institute poured to stare at the window to see the comotion. A older man, somewhere in his fourties, ran out of the building with other workers to watch the girl get attacked by the police. Two officers grabbed at her arms, forcing her down on her knees.

The officers glanced up at the older man who was wearing a gray suit. "Sorry, Dr. Powell."

"It's fine, boys," Dr. Mark Powell answered, running his hand through his hair. "What's been going on."

The sargent took a few steps toward Mark, still keeping a close eye on the girl. "We found this girl taking money out of the bank when it did belong to her at all. Also, someone was screaming about something, almost as if she was doing something to the woman that the woman was not pleased about. We don't know anything about the girl. She only says that her name is Brookyln."

"Brooklyn?" Mark asked, glancing down at the girl. "Funny name to have in New York."

"We all have a feeling that it's a fake name. I mean, c'mon, that's an obvious fake name. It's like living in California and calling yourself Cali," the sargent chuckled.

"But," Mark pointed a finger. "It's still possible."

"True, true." The sargent agreed.

They all stared at the girl as the officers tried to place handcuffs on her. Brookyln gazed up at Mark, the reflection of sun off her glasses, and glistening her beautiful hair. As Mark stared at the girl, her recognized her from somewhere. Silently, he watched tears drip down from behind her sunglasses.

It all clicked then.

Mark looked up toward the windows of the Institute and found Prot watching the scene from the window. The similar hair color and the presence of the sunglasses showed they were connected somehow. Mark found his chance to discover something.

"Excuse me," Mark said to the sargent, heading towards the girl being handcuffed. "Um..Brooklyn? What are you doing here?"

Brooklyn found the man who matched voice easily. "I'm here to find him."

"Who?"

Brooklyn choked. "Please! Let me see him! PLEASE!"

Mark shared a glance with the officers as the girl broke into tears. "I'll take her boys."

"Dr. Powell? Are you sure that's okay?"

"I'm sure," Mark smiled. "I think I know who she is looking for."

The officers removed her handcuffs and nodded toward Mark. Brookyln stood up, searching around, wiping off dust from her arm. Mark took Brooklyn's arm, which made Brookyln look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Don't worry, Brooklyn. You are safe with us. May I talk to you before you see your father?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Sounds fine."

Mark directed her into his office, where he closed the blinds, an action that it did whenever Prot came to visit. When he turned to Brooklyn, he found her trailing around the room, touching objects that lay around his office.

"Um…Brooklyn? Can you take off your sunglasses now?" Mark asked.

Brooklyn, nervous, slowly took off her glasses. She turned toward Mark and he saw that she had remarkable sky blue eyes. Mark grinned at her, hopefully finding the answer to all his stress.

"Please sit, Brooklyn," Mark held out a hand toward the seat next to his.

Brooklyn took the seat, quietly, shy as usual. "You have a nice place."

"Thank you," Mark replied. "Now, Brooklyn, I would like to stay first, you are a beautiful young woman."

A slight twinkle rose into her eyes. "Thanks."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Mark tried to get closer to answers.

"I'm seventeen," she answered.

"Hmm…that's very interesting. So why are you here?"

Brooklyn looked around like a little kitten that was in a different place. "To meet my father."

"Who is your father?" Mark leaned back in his chair.

Brookyln met his eyes. "I'm not aloud to say."

Mark nodded, remembering Prot say the same thing. "All right. Where are you from?"

"The same place as my father; K-Pax."

_Is this some heritary disease?_ Mark thought. "I thought your didn't have families in K-Pax."

Brooklyn laughed the most gorgeous laugh in the world. "Mother told me he would say that. He doesn't know I exist."

"Really?" Mark asked, puzzled.

"It's a complicated process that I cannot explain, I'm sorry," Brooklyn apologized.

"It's quite all right. Do you mind waiting here for couple of minutes?"

"Mhm," Brooklyn mumbled, putting her sunglasses back on.

Mark stood up, exiting the room to find Betty to explain that they were putting in a new patient. Mark concluded that Brooklyn was somehow Prot's child, but both of them had the same story going through their minds. If Prot does not know he has a daughter, how is it possible that Brooklyn has the same world in her mind? How could Brooklyn possibly know that her father was like that?

"You mean, this seventeen year old girl has the same issues as Prot does?" Betty asked. "And neither of them have been around each other?"

"It has to connect somewhere in between," Mark responded. "It has to."

Mark traveled down another hall to write down Brooklyn's name and case into a small file until they found more evidence about her. When Mark returned to his office, a surprise was in store.

"Hey, Brooklyn, we have a room just for you so-" Mark stopped in mid-sentence.

Brooklyn was not in the room.

"Betty!" Mark yelled, checking once more over his room.

He flew out of his office and practically crashed into Betty during the process. Mark was so freaked out that he was having a difficult time breathing well.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Betty asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Where is Brooklyn?" Mark repeated a question, breathless.

Betty's face went white. "She's not in your office? I never once saw her walk out."

Mark securely scanned over the room next to the cafeteria. There was no sight of the newcomer anywhere. Mark also realized that neither was Prot.

"I know where she is," Mark replied, leading Betty down the hall toward Prot's room.

"So she is only seventeen? Shouldn't she go to an Institute for young adults?" Betty questioned.

Mark almost shouted at the possibility of losing his best clue to solving Prot's problem. "No! I presume that she is close to the age of eighteen at some time, so she would be allowed to stay here. We'll just place her in a separate area so she is not too close to the adults."

Betty grabbed Mark's arm, stopping him. "Mark, why do you want this girl to stay here so badly?"

Mark was trying to find how to explain it, so he manuvered his eyes around the room, quickly thinking. He opened his eyes when he found a good example. "Betty, I need this girl. She may be some sort of clue to Prot's past, something that happened to him that made him be like this. And," Mark contuined as they started down the hall again. "If there is another person that has the same 'issue' as another patient, especially when it is this out of the world, then I should have them both tested."

"Mark," Betty persued. "You can't test her without parent's permission."

Mark stopped again. "Damn!"

"We'll figure it out later," Betty knew this was just bringing more stress onto him. "Let's just find her first and get her situated."

"And have Prot finally meet his daughter," Mark stated.

"This is Prot's room," Betty pointed to the door coming up to them.

Both of them realized that the door was open, which was odd because around this time, Prot was asleep in his room. They ran faster down the hall until Mark skidded to a sudden stop in front of the doorway. When Betty arrived behind him, they both found their answer to why the door was open.

Brooklyn stood over Prot as he slept, sliding her hand over his face, entranced. The glimpse in Brooklyn's eyes showed that she was both relieved and happy.

"So, this is my father…" Brooklyn whispered, aloud, stroking Prot's cheek.

Mark began to speak, but he was stopped with the next moment.

Prot's eyes flashed open (you could tell from the flitter behind his shades) and he stared up at Brooklyn, cocking his head in puzzlement.

"Who are you?" Prot asked.

Brooklyn inhaled deeply while Mark and Betty watched on, stunned.

****Tell me what you think of it so far! I'm hear for any compliments/reviews! I would love to get as many as possible! Thanks****


	2. Bonding

****Chapter 2 is now up and running! Well, i know that these first few chapters have been slow and bit boring, but they will get more interesting once Prot and Brooklyn move in with the Powells' to see how a normal family life-style it. Sooo much drama! Anyway, i hope this chapter is good as well! Please R&R!****

Mark was sitting in his office, both Prot and Brooklyn sitting beside each other, their seats facing one another, but not directly. Mark still needed to be able to see their body language and the way their eyes moved or twitched if they were lying. Prot and Brooklyn respected him.

"Now, Brooklyn, explain the story to Prot," Mark commanded, calmly.

"Prot, I am your daughter." Brooklyn exhaled in one single breath.

Prot only studied her, deciding whether he wanted to believe her or not. He securely looked over her sky blue eyes, a feature that resembled someone he knew. A little memory tickled the back of his brain, but he couldn't pick it up from its "file". He was lost at words, basically.

"But…" Prot picked his words carefully. "How?"

"You and my mother had me by accident," Brooklyn explained, her eyes staring deep into Prot's being.

"But, Prot explained to me that people on K-Pax didn't have families?" Mark asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Brooklyn again laughed her brilliant giggle. "Mother told me that he would say that."

"And why is that, Brooklyn?" Mark replied, watching them both with distinct care.

"Yes, Brooklyn, why?" Prot asked, staring directly at her.

"Mother only told me that something happened to you in your past right after she found out she was with me, so she figured to never bring it up again."

Prot was silent, his mouth tight. Mark curiously noted that Prot _always_ had a reply. Now, Prot was speechless. Odd right?

"Zendora never thought to tell me about you?" Prot choked, but quickly sucked in some air. He knew he said too much.

Mark sat forward in his seat, switching his attention to Brooklyn. "Is that your mother's name?"

"Zendora? Yeah, that's her name."

Prot stood up, one of the small coffee tables flying behind him. Brooklyn snapped back, apparently a typical reaction, which means she has used it more than once. Mark quickly tapped that into his mind. Brooklyn stared up at the angered Prot, something that Mark has never seen before, truly. Prot's sunglasses were off, as well as Brooklyn's, but he looked even more dangerous.

"Why the hell did she not tell me about you?" Prot screamed at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn was practically breaking the chair with how hard she was grabbing onto it. Brooklyn only continued to stare up at Prot, frozen, her back arching as if she was anticipating a hit. Mark watched, intently, knowing not too much would happen.

"Answer me, god damnit!" Prot yelled, something else breaking behind him.

Suddenly, Brooklyn crunched her teeth together, standing up to almost Prot's height. Fury was now rising within her.

"Just because I'm something you never wanted doesn't mean you can take it out on me! I'm only the product of your mistake!" Brooklyn screamed, louder than any girl Mark has heard scream, tears streaming down her face.

Prot's face flushed, his anger disappearing rapidly. His shaking hands reached out to touch her face, the face that he had made. All he wanted to do was feel her warm skin…

"Brooklyn, I'm sorry-" Prot started, but was immediately interrupted.

"I don't want your pity, Prot," Brooklyn's harsh words stung him.

Brooklyn ran out of the room, tears washing down her cheeks like rivers. Mark quickly called Betty explaining that Brooklyn was somewhere in the building. As he was on the phone, Mark kept glancing at Prot, whom was still standing and facing the doorway, frozen, staring at the floor, his arms still up in the air from when he was trying to confide her. Once Mark got off the phone, he spoke to Prot.

"Prot, come, sit down."

Prot turned back around to Mark, his arms shaking uncontrollably, but they were steady again once he sat down. Once he was in the seat, he began to run his hands through his hair.

"I'm a father," he whispered, water welling up in his eyes.

"Prot, you can talk to me, you know that right?" Mark said, sympathetically.

"Yes, yes, I know," Prot waved a hand at him to stop. "I'm just…I'm a father? Me? I am still stunned."

"Why did you get angry, Prot?"

Prot moved his head up to look Mark straight in the eye. "Zendora and I had something special, I'll admit that. The moment Zendora and I had that one night together, my parents told me the process that was expected in older K-Paxians lives, the way I explained to you. I was left alone, shattered, nowhere to go. I didn't speak to Zendora ever again, only saying good bye and decided to travel more often to here on your planet. I would have killed to know that I had my own family waiting for me. It would have made my life much easier, and probably better."

Mark gathered the information and had plenty of ideas running through his head already. "Prot, will you do something for me?"

Prot nodded, but continued to be silent.

"Go and see Brooklyn in her room tonight."

Prot smiled, liking the idea. "I will, Dr. Powell, thank you."

"Good, Prot," Mark patted his knee.

Prot stood up, beginning to open the door, but stopped and faced Mark. "Is this how you felt the first time?"

Mark grinned, understanding what Prot meant. "Yes, Prot. But it gets better over time."

Prot smiled, lightly, nodding, and closed the door behind him. Mark sat there in silence, thinking strongly. Mark's face lit up with an idea and he took off out the door to speak to his boss, Claudia.

"You want to _what_?" Claudia groaned.

"Claudia, listen. Brooklyn has convinced even Prot that she is his daughter. I think they should come live with my family and let them live like a real family as well. They may snap back into reality," Mark explained.

"Please, Claudia, please," Mark pleaded.

Claudia glanced over the room, thinking deeply. "Fine, Mark. But, if anything, and I mean anything, you have to call me and they come back here."

"Yes, of course!" Mark hugged Claudia out of happiness.

Claudia stared, astonished, as Mark ran out of the room to find Prot and explain the details.

Brooklyn sat on her bed, gazing out the window toward the stars, missing home from the looks of it.

A knock beckoned at her door, quick and sweet. Brooklyn called for the person to come in. Prot peered inside, closing the door behind him.

"Uh…Brooklyn?" Prot wondered.

Brooklyn turned her attention to him and a disgusted expression came across her face. "What?"

Prot, steadily, removed his sunglasses and set them next to Brooklyn's. Prot could hear the disappointment in her voice. A little tear went through his heart, showing pain.

"Brooklyn, I am sorry about earlier," Prot spoke, moving closer to her.

Brooklyn spun around, a couple of tears dripping down her cheeks. "Oh, really? Then why did that happen? I'm sorry that you were going through rough times and that you never wanted me!"

Prot sat at the end of her bed, wanting to reach for her. "Brooklyn, it is not like that. I didn't mean anything against you."

Brooklyn looked at him, calmly, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. "Then what did you mean?"

Prot inhaled a deep breath. "My parents left me to be the same way as old K-Pax; no families. I was left mortified. I was so upset because if Zendora…your mother…would have told me, I would have felt much better."

Brooklyn continued to stay silent and study him, stunned. So, it was her mother's fault, in a way?

"I'm sorry," Prot sighed.

Brooklyn was overwhelmed by feelings that she didn't think of what she was doing. She flung her arms around Prot's neck, holding him tightly. Prot was surprised by the action, but he loosened his tense structure and hugged her back, tears in his eyes.

A few minutes later, Brooklyn sat, leaning against Prot as he held onto her, her head on his chest.

"Can I call you dad?" Brooklyn asked after moments of silence.

Prot gazed out the window at the stars, thinking. "Sure. It may feel weird to me, but I'll get use to it, I guess."

Brooklyn tried to peer up at him, but it was hard from the position she was in. "What did Mark want to talk to you about?"

Prot never once moved his sight from the window, but he titled his head back so it rested on the headboard of the bed. "He's having us move in with him and his family so we can try and see what it is like to live like a family."

"Sounds…interesting," Brooklyn replied, honestly.

"I agree," Prot chuckled, finally his eyes moving from the window, but they traveled all around the room.

"Dad," Brooklyn started, the words sounding weird coming from her mouth. "Are we crazy?"

Prot shrugged. "Who knows? We think these people sound crazy and we sound crazy to them. I honestly think no one is normal, no matter where you are in space."

Brooklyn nodded, smiling, snuggling her head against his chest as one single tear of joy slid down her face. Soon enough, Brooklyn was asleep in Prot's arms, but Prot stared out the window at where his home would be.

"We are all outsiders," Prot whispered to himself. "No matter what we are."

****Tell me what you think! I'll be here to listen and (most likely) respond to any necessary needs. Thanks!****


End file.
